bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 42-
A few interesting things have happened since the homecoming. Michael & Nicole broke up. Charles & Patrick have become friends, but Charles has become an enemy to Parker. Greg left for Liberty City due to Assistant Principal Johnson telling him the police would be coming for him. And as always, Charles is still in the constant battle with the jocks. Right now he's in the gym and has to do a 12 minute run along with Michael, Patrick, and all of the jocks. "Okay your 12 minutes start now. Try to get over 15 laps around the football field. Go!" the coach says, and the people start running. Over the course of 3 minutes Charles is on lap 18, Michaael lap 13, Patrick lap 12, and the jocks not even over 10 laps. "Gotta keep up Diaz & Davidson, if you want a good grade you gotta run your ass off" Charles says. "And if you want a girlfriend you'll put on some deoderant" Michael says to Charles. Over the course of 9 minutes Charles is on lap 43, Michael 37, and Patrick 34, while the jocks are only on 15. Once the twelve minutes are up Charles stops to catch his breath, when suddenly he gets pushed down by Damon & Ted. "You think your so cool because you can run don't you?" Ted says. "Actually, I'm cool because I'm more athletic than you dickheads" Charles says. "Fuck you Caldwell" Damon says. "Back off" Patrick says to Damon. Just then Charles is grabbed by the prefects and taken to Johnson's office. "Do you know why I called you hear Mr. Caldwell?" Johnson asks Charles. "If by 'called' you mean 'forcibly brought here' then no I don't know why I'm here. I haven't done anything wrong" Charles says. "I know, and that's actually a suprise. I called you here for you good friend Mr. Ryder. It seems he's escaped and I think you know where he is" Johnson says. "Last time I talked to him was after homecoming, but other than that I don't know where he is" Charles says. "I can tell you're lying. But, if you tell me the truth, I won't punish you. How does tha sound?" Johnson asks. "What is it with you threatening and blackmailing people? I promise when you get fired I'm going to kick your ass" Charles says. "I'm afraid that won't be happening. That is all, now get out" Johnson says, and Charles leaves. He then decides to call Greg, but he goes to voice mail. "Hey Greg, its me Charles. Look you may think that I hate your guts for what you did like Michael & C-Money did, but I really don't. Dude I know what Johnson made you go through, and its complete bullshit what he did. Now look, I know you're in Liberty City but if you decide to come back I'd appreciate it. We miss you bro, and also there's nobody else other than Michael, C-Money, and now Patrick who I can hang with. Johnson may of got the police to try to arrest you, but trust me, when if you come back, we'll get back at him for all the shit he's caused. So, talk to you later bro, peace" Charles says in the voicemail to Greg, and then hangs up. Charles then looks over and sees Parker giving him a look of death, but Charles blows it off and goes out to the parking lot. He then hears an interesting conversation. "Bro, do you have the stuff?" Vance asks Lefty. "Yeah, and as soon as we give it to Johnny we'll br praised for what we did" Lefty says. "I think I should follow those dumbasses, se what's going on" Charles says. While following them through the autoshop Charles spots a leather jacket & sunglasses, and Lola cheating on Johhny once again. "I could use this to my advantage" Charles says, and puts on the jacket & sunglasses. Charles then follows them to the football field, where they meet with Ted & Damon. "So, you got the stuff?" Damon asks Lefty. "Maybe we do, but first, we wanna know do you have the money" Lefty says. "We do" Damon says, and pulls out a fa stash of money. "Okay then, we got the stuff" Vance says, and pulls out pictures. "These pictures show what your friend Caldwell has been up to: smoking pot, fighting, Hanging out at bars, etc. Give these to Johnson and they should get him expelled, and you guys could graduate" Vance says. "Deal, now hand them over" Damon says. "Wait a minute, whose that guy?" Ted asks, and points to Charles, not recognizing him. "I think that's the new greaser, don't know what he's doing here though" Lefty says. They then finish the deal and part ways. Charles then follows Ted and pickpockets him for the pictures, and then follows Lefty and Vance back to the Autoshop. To make himself known to them, he starts whistling In The Hall of The Mountain King, which actually startles them. "Whoever's there man you better back off before I cut you" Vance says. "You're to much of a bitch to do that" Charles says, takes off the sunglasses & jacket, and walks up to them. "Oh, its Caldwell" Vance says. "Give me the money and I won't hurt you" Charles says. "And what will you do if we don't?" Vance asks. "Nothing right now, but later, I'll make you lives hell" Charles says. "Okay here" Lefty says, and hands him the money. "$1000? Damn, where did they get this money. You know what, you can have $950, I'm not a total asshole. Have a good day guys" Charles says, and walks off. "I seriously wonder where they got all of that money" Charles says, and Damon tackles him and starts punching him. Charles headbutts him and then kicks him in the face, knocking him out. "What was that about?!" Charles screams. Just then Bif and Derby run towards Charles, but he trips Derby and flips Bif, knocking them down. Before they can get up Patrick comes running up to Charles, grabs him, and runs him back to the dorm, where Michael is waiting. As soon as they get in Charles' room they lock & barricade the door. "What the hell is going on?!" Charles asks Michael & Patrick. "We don't know, but for some reason, everybody's pissed off at you" Patrick says. Just then there is pounding on the door. "C'mon Diaz we just want Caldwell, let him out and we won't total you" Ted says. "Well what did he do, bang the whole cheerleading squad?" Michael jokes. "No, he put stink bombs in everybody's lockers, Johnson said so himself. He said he saw him do it at 12:00 PM yesterday" Ted says. "That's not possible because I was kicking his ass in call of duty yesterday" Michael says. Charles then sneaks out to the parking lot where he is pushed down by the new kid Devin Whaley. "Get off my turf" Devin says. "So you're the new kid Devin, the bitch who hit on my best friend's girl. Two things: this is the bullies' turf and you can't boss me around" Charles says. "Oh I think I can" Devin says. "Are you Irish?" Charles asks. "Yeah. Why?" Devin asks. By now a crowd has formed around them. Charles then notices Michael, Patrick & C-Money walking up. Damn word spreads fast. "Because people like you make Irish people look bad. And I'm part Irish! So just sit your fat ginger ass down" Charles says. "Shut up tough guy. Either put your hands up or get your balls out of your ass" Devin says. "Fuck you. Bring it on" Charles says. Devinn takes the first swing but Charles dodges it and counters with a right hook. Devin then uppercuts him and then hits him with a left hook. Charles then tries to roundhouse kick Devin but Devin dodges and goes for a low blow. Charles gets right back up on his feet and punches him 5 times on the face. Devin then headbutts Charles, picks him up, and slams him on the ground. He then grabs Charles' left arm, puts it in an armbar, and then(just t oprove he's tough) breaks it. Charles screams out in pain. "I'm going to fucking break your face you fat fuck!" Charles days, lunges towards Devin, and tackles him to the ground. Wth adrenaline flowing through him he repeatedly punches Devin in the face, causing him to bleed, until the fight is broken up by the Prefects & Johnson. "Caldwell what did you do?! Why are you beating this innocent boy?!" Johnson yells at Charles. "Innocent? This fuck started the fight with me, and you call him innocent? I would expect it from you though: the type of guy who sticks his head up his own ass to see if it fits. Fuck you, and fuck you all, I have a broken arm, so I'm going to the nurse" Charles says, and then walks off to the infirmary. Category:Blog posts